knife me
by professor lazyass
Summary: and then magenta and jaded blood finally mix together, making an amazing color that was always meant to be.  / or, tori is sixteen and pregnant.  / jori


title –** knife me  
**summary – **and then magenta and jaded blood finally mix together, making an amazing color that was always meant to be. / or, tori is sixteen and pregnant. / jori**  
word count – **5,791 (excluding AN)**  
disclaimer – **don't own, but I do own Liz.**  
warnings – **femslash, language, super-extreme-bastard!beck, rape, a not-really-graphic-but-i-think-i-still-need-to-put-it-here birth scene, and teen pregnancy.  
**notes –** Haven't done a one-shot in a while, and more jori, because I love them. Later, jade talks really fast—which she seems to do when she's nervous, so if you think it's oc you either don't pay attention to the show. …Or maybe I just pay too much. …Whatever. Anyways, it's like getting really warm out here in Illinois and i've got boatloads of spring fever. I really wanna ride my bike. :c**

**;;**

tori stops, the football player from an unnamed school already walking away. she stands still, lips parted, looking into jade's green, swamp eyes. there's a spark. it had ignited when the jock pushed passed tori, hitting her shoulder. jade stomps up to the boy, the sound of her combat boots hitting the linoleum ringing in the air of the hallway. a slender hand is on a shoulder, and the teen turns around. he smirks when he sees jade, and glances at his friends, before addressing the girl before him with mock-seriousness.

"_may i help you?_"

a pale fist is pulled back, and connects with a strong jaw in seconds. the boy's friends are quiet, deadly quiet. as is tori, shocked as ever, standing in the sidelines. jade stands above the boy, looking down—words spilling out of her mouth like hot black tar, burning the "man" below her.

"_don't._"

who knew. who knew that one word had such an impact. jade looks up, glaring at the others. they hurriedly nod and leave, deserting their friend. jade nonchalantly pops a piece of gum in her mouth (blueberry, this time—) and walks over to a silent and shaking tori.

"_i heard." _

jade takes a quick glance at tori's still-flat stomach, before looking up, said girl's hands covering her mouth. jade sighs, whispering again, though awkwardly, this time.

"_it's cool, don't—don't worry. i'll help."_

jade coughs. tori sighs, saying:

"_do you know who—"_

"_yeah._"

tori bites her lip again and nods, hands daring to flutter to her stomach. she makes patterns with her fingers, simple lines and intricate swirls. she blinks, and jade notices her pretty eyelashes are long.

"_thanks._"

jade nods, her gum now foul-tasting. she turns on her heel and stalks off—before letting the knife get pushed in that one organ that pumps blood any deeper. jade spits out her gum at the first trash can she sees, and feels the cut grow and weapon get comfortable.

_fuck,_ she thinks.  
and "fuck" is right.

**;;**

it's october twenty-third, two-thousand-eleven, two-twenty pm, and junior year when beck oliver gets arrested with first-degree rape.

tori's hands encircle her small, only visible if you knew it was there, baby bump—tears cloud her vision, and she feels like she's going to be sick.

(it's not the morning.)

she feels like this when she must retell the night it happened. again and again and again. she stares into beck's once-trusting eyes, and wonders what had happened, or maybe if he's just always been this way. jade stands outside the door of the courtroom, hand clutching a sort-of-warm decaf coffee with two splenda's and hazelnut cream. with every sob she hears from tori it's almost as if her heart is a violin, musician painfully plucking some strings.

she growls at beck's name, at his lawyer's voice. she hates him, she really fucking does. he gets two years in juvy, and then twenty in prison—once he turns eighteen. child support is demanded, along with a hefty fine. jade thinks anything less than a death penalty isn't fair.

and that's probably why she isn't a lawyer.

tori is the first one out of the hellish room. she gasps, spotting jade, but runs into her arms anyways. the coffee falls out of jade's hand, and the song is over, for there are no more notes to be played. tears coat the crook of the streak-haired girl's neck, and jade's arms tighten around tori, slightly-stretched skin rubbing against her. she glares at beck, barely noticing his new buzz cut or how his eyes are now black, not brown. truthfully, she doesn't give a damn.

tori slowly unglues herself from her newfound friend, broken smile and dry rivers implanted on her face. she hiccups, and jade grins, entwining her fingers with the pregnant brunette's.

jade insists on getting ice-cream, as if the frozen treat would fix everything. tori silently nods, and stumbles to jade's car, said girl by her side. tori whispers she's too sick to eat, and jade nods, getting a useless cookie-and-cream to go.

;;

tori gulps, the soon to be asked question so quiet jade must lean in to hear it:

"_did beck ever do it to you too?_"

jade stops breathing, for one second—two, then three and four. her chest burns and she finally opens her mouth, gulping in air, shaking. her eyes dart to their witnesses—various trees, a squirrel, dancing leaves and the autumn sun—as if swearing them to secrecy. they nod, saying: _will comply. _

jade looks down at her lap, closing off her airways again. she picks at her nails and tori bites her lip, a tan hand brushing upon a clenched fist. a vibration seems to go through jade's body, and she breathlessly says:

"_he tried._"

jade shuts her eyes tight, knowing she's getting out of character, knowing she's about to relive it _again_. she begs her mind to not, but whoops, too late—

_beck shuffles over to her on the bed, tightly wrapping his arms around jade's waist. jade smirks, rolling around—but the smirk falls off her face as beck pins her to the bed, kissing her hungrily. she pounds against his chest, yelling under the muzzle called a pair of lips. she successfully—__**finally**__—gets beck off of her, and stands up. _

"_what the __**hell**__ was that, you ass—oof!"_

_jade gasps again, beck pushing her against the wall, unzipping his pants and restraining her mouth and body again. jade's mind races, until everything is a painful and dizzy blur. she remembers beck's father stepping into the rv, distracting her boyfriend enough for her to pull her shirt back on, wipe the spit off of her shoulder, and get the hell out of there. she remembers that it stupidly began to rain, as she ran, barefoot—soaking wet. she runs and runs—even when her legs burned and her chest swelled. even when her throat caught on fire and she entered the center of the city, already pass her house. _

_she runs. pass the movie theater, the karaoke bar, the news station. pass the lax airport and the sign that says "welcome to los angeles". jade runs on the highway, cars honking as windshield wipers wave. her legs give out near some nasty, berated, gas station, and she falls in a corn field, exhausted and starving and scared. the next thing she knows she's in a hospital room, her mother crying beside her and her father's stoic expression set in stone. _

_she doesn't answer questions. she doesn't tell anyone. she stays silent, as if that damned muzzle is still on her mouth. or, maybe, she's defending him. _

_but then again—why the hell should she know? _

jade's eyes finally fly open, her body shaking, sweating and cold. she begs for air, finally realizing that she'd retold everything. out loud. jade lifts her head, blinking rapidly, finally remembering where she was and who she's with. jade licks her lips, straightening out. tori's shoulders are slack, along with her jaw. jade berates herself for self-pity, knowing _she_ was the one that got away—not the girl before her. so she clears her throat, nodding, pushing tori's mouth closed with a finger she says:

"_yeah,_" she stares at tori's stomach, "_he tried._"

the knife is now deeper than ever, puncturing jade's ribs right below her heart. jaded blood gushes from the gap, nearly poking at her back. jade squirms and the knife moves, the tip at the edge of her beating organ.

_oh god._  
yes, jade—oh god.

**;;**

over the next few weeks jade is tori's bodyguard, staying close and buffering rumors and suspicious looks. tori's stomach, though still small, now pokes out a little. the brunette keeps her back turned in the locker room, if she even changes at all.

the others know now—andre, robbie, and cat (a missing name is heavy and poisonous in the air—no one mentions it, although it is hanging right in front of everyone's damn faces)—and fully support tori. cat brings in treats daily, some shaped like binkies or bottles. andre composes quirky songs for the child, singing them as his fingers glide across the piano faithfully. robbie has taken up the task of lightening the situation, with his rather formerly unnoticed and impressive humor. of course it's a bit too soon to do shit like that. but it's called coping. acting. _of course everything is alright._

it all works. for a while. but a band-aid won't stop the sting.

jade does what jade does best, which is sit next to tori, stand next to her, walk next to her—protect her. some people use the definition love. but we're looking into this too much. it's far too soon to suggest such a thing. but soon, in a crazy-filled day—it'll be safe to assume.

as for the present, jade and tori sit on the fence. too stubborn to move forward, and yet to scared to let anything go, it's an unbalanced balance—which, of course, makes no sense.

it's december fifteenth, and tori is now three months along. christmas is around the corner. yet, tori has more pressing matters at hand.

"_she's such a slut—_"

"_i bet she paid someone to get laid, and got knocked up—_"

"_**tell**__ me about it—_"

and sadly, jade can't be near tori every second of everyday—glaring at whomever says anything or gives tori a certain look. so tori ditches skinny jeans and tank tops for baggy sweaters and loose jeans. her hair is a permanent ponytail, greasy and messy. her makeup equals none, but what more do you expect from a girl who's falling apart at the seams?

the teasing and jaunts aren't exactly pretty, and hormones don't help. sometimes tori finds herself hiding in the auditorium, crying, hormones raging, really wanting a gummy-worm and jelly sandwich.

and jade.

tori likes jade. a _lot._ but there's this invisible line, and tori doesn't know if she wants to cross it. she sighs, bringing her folded legs closer to her chest, propping her chin on her knees. she begins make little swirls with her fingers on her stomach, smiling softly.

the baby.

god, does she love the baby.

sure, she was raped in getting it, and maybe the person who did it to her was beck-fucking-oliver, the person she hates most in the world. but when something is about to be inside of you for nine months, you kind of grow a connection to it.

"_tori?_"

tori gulps, shuffling farther into the darkness of the blackbox theater. she starts hyperventilating, trying to be as quiet as possible—which fails, of course.

"_tori,_" jade's voice is worried, "_i know you're in here._"

tori sighs, and gulps again, croaking out a quiet "_yeah?_" she hears jade sigh, and then the curtain pulls back a little, and tori finds jade's form standing above her, combat boots, dark sweater and all. jade sighs.

"_you okay?_"

tori glares at her now-best friend.

"_of course!_" she tightens her hold on her legs, "_perfectly fine!_"

jade's eyes soften, and she has some half-smile-half-smirk on her face.

"_i'm rubbing off on you._"

tori gulps, shrugging, as jade plops down next to her—grabbing her hand and moving tori's head to her shoulder, as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

jade feels the tip of her heart get sliced, the knife now moving further up. she curses, silently, in her head.

**;;**

"_tori!_" cat smiles, her face glowing and bright hair in an intricate bun, decorated with little strings of red and green beads. it's december twentieth, and cat and tori are among the other last minute christmas shoppers. the walls are decorated with garland, and the median flower bed's plants littered with bright lights. cat's eyes are alight and holiday music blares from the mall speakers, as tori allows herself to laugh.

cat smiles, giggling, but inside going crazy that tori actually had showed an ounce of glee. lately she had been pretty sad lately, more than usual. as her stomach grew so did the taunts, it was starting to get to her. the gang had come to an unspoken agreement to protect tori and cheer her up in any way they could—even if that meant slapping on a smile and acting as if things were perfectly normal, which, obviously, weren't.

cat begins to frown in worry, wondering how much more tori could take—before look excitedly through a shop window, and pulling tori by the elbow into the maternity store. tori's face reddens as she tries to flee. it wasn't that she hated the baby—it was actually the complete opposite, it was just that she didn't need to be reminded about the disappointment she'd brought onto her family, and more stares and hushed complaints.

her family was rather well known in the community, what, with her father being a cop, her mother a successful lawyer, and their two daughters going to the most prestigious arts school in the area, they were the family of envy. you know the kind—the ones with the greenest lawn and best house and shiniest cars, minus the obnoxious flaunting and bragging, which made the greatness of them intensify even more. but tori had ruined that, although her friends and somewhat-okay-with-everything-and-kind-of-supportive, her family (at least parents, tori and trina had come upon some agreement of ignorance) begs to differ.

and let's not forget about jade. tori doesn't know why, but jade has helped her so, so much it's unbelievable. she protects her, like a bodyguard. it's hard to explain—

"_jade!_"

tori's head shoots up, cat's voice ripping her away from her thoughts. she looks up from the rack, previously looking at a stretched out shirt in disgust, and finds cat excitedly on her her tippy-toes, waving at jade from the shop across from them. if she squints she can see jade's face flushed, and that she's holding something behind her back. cat tugs tori along, pulling her out of the maternity store (thank god), and straight into the jewelry one. cat stops in front of jade silently, hands clasped behind her back as she looks around.

jade blinks.  
once.  
twice.  
three times.

she gulps, barely able to stutter out the next four words.

"_what do you want?_"

cat seems to ignore the question, instead giggling. she points to jade, clearly through her back and at the thing behind her back. cat giggles again.

"_who's that for?_"

jade frowns, and tori feels something well up in her chest so that she wants to punch something.

"_none of your business._"

cat giggles, going back and forth on the balls of her feet—she twirls a lock of hair, biting her lip.

"_i know who it's fo-or…_"

she says it in a sing-song voice, and jade's eyes widen—

"_cat, you better not tell!_"

cat instantly stops moving, and looks down at her red dress, smoothing it out—serene look on her face. she says softly:

"_i won't._"

jade sags in relief, the knife lodged into the bottom of her heart moving with her. she dares a glance at tori, and feeling the blade move in deeper, she flushes—focusing her gaze on cat's silver, santa hat necklace.

tori coughs awkwardly, the big ball of _something_ growing faster than ever. she notices the look jade has as she stares at cat, and tori quickly deciphers it as lust or something equally ridiculous. and then there's a giant pang in her chest—not hurtful nor pleasant—as if someone had stabbed her with a knife right in the heart. tori looks down as quickly as possible, finding dark red, almost magenta blood spill out of the gash.

it's littered with glitter.  
glitter and sparkles and jade.

**;;**

tori frowns, feeling the vibration in her pocket, and digs through it, grasping her phone. she presses the touch screen, and smiles to herself.

"_hey, jade._"

"_come to my house—right now._"

there's urgency in her voice that nearly makes tori's heart stop—

"_why? is everything okay?_"

"_yeah, yeah… just hurry._"

tori frowns again, hearing the dial tone, before moving the textbook off her lap and onto her bed (why teachers give students homework over winter break, she'll never know). she stands up, biting her lip, and rubs her stomach, before grabbing a light jacket (it was strangely cold for california) and walks downstairs; then, out the door.

**;;**

jade smiles when she opens the door. with a shock, tori realizes that she's never actually been at her house. she takes a tentative step in, before the streak-haired girl rolls her eyes and pulls her in by the arm. tori stands in the middle of the foyer, with chocolate oak paneling and then a sea green wallpaper. there's little tables in each of the four corners, flowers and dishes of candy and ashtrays laying on top of them all, and three immense doorways on each wall. tori looks at the expensive paintings, before following jade through the north opening and into the living room.

which, is actually the dining room, kitchen, _and_ living room. its an open floor plan, the walls all lined with a gold wallpaper that has a vertical textured floral pattern, with white stripes between. the living area has cream colored sofas and an elaborate tv, a glass coffee table in front. the dining room is near the bay window, the table glass as well and the wooden chairs the same color as the paneling in the foyer, with the same cream-colored cushions as the sofas. the kitchen, which is on the right, looks gourmet. the floor is covered in a white tile, with modern cabinets, counters, appliances, and an island. tori stands in the middle of it all, feeling very out of place.

while tori admires the house, jade cocks her head, her lips slightly parted, as she looks at her friend. she wonders if there's a knife in her heart too. jade shakes the thought away, knowing that it's stupid. she growls internally to herself.

_of course not, you idiot. it's not like she likes you the way you—_

what?  
what?  
sorry, couldn't hear you.

_damn you. _

her conscience smiles.

**;;**

after finally remembering why she invited tori, jade brought her up to her room by spiral staircase. tori gasped when she came in, as it looked exactly but-kind-of-not like the way it did on the slap.

the wallpaper is black, with the same pattern as the gold downstairs, only without the stripes. there's a mix of red and brown furniture, all victorian-styled, thrown tastefully together. jade seems to have a butterfly collection, as there are frames upon frames of them littered against her walls. large and small ones, striped ones, bland and colored ones. tori takes note of each one, making sure to read the labels underneath them as if it'll save the world, or something.

tori looks at jade after she's done with the insects, noticing the red tint on the paler girl's cheeks. she timidly gestures to the walls.

"_you collect butterflies?_"

jade gulps. "_uhm, uh—yeah… you could say that._"

her heart hammers in her chest, which isn't that good because of the cursed knife. simultaneously, tori's is as well, and she feels the magenta blood gather underneath her skin. she smiles.

"_they're really pretty._"

jade mutters, "_thanks,_" as tori walks towards a certain frame. she looks over her shoulder.

"_which one's this?_"

it has dark brown wings, almost black, with green, blue, and magenta markings. tori puts a slim finger on the glass. jade comes behind her, and tori internally gasps when she feels her breath on her neck.

"_it's a graphium weiskei from new guinea. it cost me like thirty dollars._"

they both look at the colors of the markings, both smiling softly to themselves, both thinking the same thing: _it reminds me of us. _

tori turns around then, her face millimeters away from jade's, she feels the other girl's hot breath on her nose. tori's stomach grazes jade's dark sweater as she leans in, capturing the tan girl's lips in a kiss. tori's head goes off in fireworks as she feels the knife slicing tissue near her back, the blade in jade's body doing the same. jade licks tori's bottom lip, and enters immediately. the girl's fingers subconsciously entwine as their tongues dance, as they ignore the blood scorching their inner organs.

tori breaths deeply through her nose and leans her forehead against jade's. jade then whips away, facing her back towards tori, she awkwardly rummages through her end table drawer, trying to find that damn rectangle.

tori murmurs, "_jade…?_"

jade slams the drawer shut and tori jumps.

"_enough with those stupid bugs,_" she turns back towards the pregnant girl and holds out her hand—"_here._"

tori gasps, looking down at the black velvet box in her palm. her hand shakes, and when she opens it, she finds a silver butterfly necklace inside. she smiles softly, and looks up to jade who seems flushed.

"_erm…merry christmas. i got it that day when you and cat were at the mall, and i dunno why but i __**did**__—it seemed like a good idea then and i'll just take it back if—_"

tori shuts her up with a kiss.  
its effective.

**;;**

tori gulps and fingers with her necklace (she hasn't taken if off since jade had put it on), rubbing her stomach at the same time. she glares at the word janurary on her calendar.

six months.  
that's how long she's been pregnant.

so much has happened in such little time. she's ruined her reputation, and grown closer to jade in a way no one thought possible.

her family.  
god, her family.  
they hate her,  
she knows they do.

her parents look down at her, while trina, the supposed big sister, ignores her existence completely. there are strained smiles and hating eyes and tori _just can't take it anymore._

she rips the calendar off the wall.  
she grabs a suitcase out of her closet.  
she stuffs clothes into it, along with her wallet, phone, shit like that.

she freezes, finding mr. bon-bon, a teddy bear from when she was a baby. she grips the toy, closes her eyes, and stuffs it in. she zips the suitcase closed and walks out the door and down the stairs. she digs through her pockets of her too-tight jeans, and throws her keys down on the floor.

she walks out into the sunshine and holy fresh air.  
tori slams the door shut with a silent word—

_goodbye._

**;;**

tori finds herself on jade's doorstep, not knowing where else to go.

tears threaten to leak out of her eyes.  
she won't let them.

—even when jade opens the door and gasps, steps out onto the porch and slams the wood shut.  
even when jade pulls her into her arms and places her head near her collarbone.  
even when jade pulls her inside, asking her stoic father and surprisingly-nice mother if she could stay.  
even when jade shows her the guest bedroom, and tori whispers shakily that she'd rather sleep with jade.

even when later, at ten o clock, jade slips her arms around her protruding abdomen and laces her fingers at her back, kisses her forehead, and says "_goodnight_".

tori can't help but notice how this feels so fucking, incredibly _right_,  
while everything else is so dangerously wrong.

**;;**

school is a constant bore, now.

tori is barely passing by, and she doesn't really care. jade forces her to go, even though she already knows that the tanner girl has long gone given up on her dreams.

"_you're going._"

tori bites back with a glare—"_why? it's not like i'm—_"

"_shut up. just shut up. stop talking about yourself like that._"

tori gasps as jade grasps her wrists and pulls her close so their noses are touching, the other girl's eyes a frenzied, electric green.

"_**listen, tori**__—you're fucking amazing, you hear me? just shut the hell up with all of that 'i'm so terrible' shit. you don't deserve me, babe. you deserve so much more._"

jade opens her car door as tori does the same, knowing full well that it is the other way around. she gulps, and plays with her necklace, thinking of the _graphium weiskei_, again.

more magenta blood, and tori feels the knife stretch the fabric of her shirt. it mocks her, and she thinks worriedly—

_almost there.  
almost there. _

**;;**

jade stares at tori's stomach, thinking wildly and stupidly that there's actually _a living being inside of her_; she shudders—this whole pregnancy thing in general is weird to her. having something inside of you, having it share your oxygen and food and feed off of your energy doesn't really seem that pleasant, and although she thinks that every pregnant woman should be pale and sickly looking, jade finds that tori is more beautiful than ever.

her tan skin seems to shimmer in the sun, she smiles have brightened tenfold, and it's as if love is bursting through her very system, all at the growing person inside of her. but not everyone can be invincible, and jade feels that tori's breaking point is right around the corner. she tightens her grip on the other girls hand, as if it'll protect her or something from the world, which technically from tori's point of view, it does.

the said girl ducks her head, making sure her hair covers her face, ashamed of the stares and embarrassed by the whispers. no one says anything out loud, the biggest threat being the slightly taller girl always at her side—her girlfriend.

oh.  
look.  
it's that word again.  
girlfriend.

tori thinks it's too insignificant, that title. it's like she loves jade so much she'll break into a thousand pieces. she knows that jade will always pick them up, and roughly yet caringly put her back together with duck tape and superglue. tori smiles softly; jade isn't exactly the handy-type.

"_slut._"

the name rings out through the whole entire hallway. people freeze. they stop talking, choosing to stare at tori, jade, and the unknown black haired girl before them. they gossip, already, among themselves. _dead meat, _they whisper. how'd they know?

tori gasps, closes her eyes shut, and embeds her nails into jade's palm to calm herself and stop the other girl from attacking the raven haired one.

"_tori,_" she'll whisper, "_let me go._"

tori swallows, and hurriedly blinking, and bites back: "_no._"

"_tori,_" jade snarls, turning to her girlfriend. she rips out her of grasp, and tori gasps as she watches her pin the other girl to a row of lockers. jade growls wildly.

"_take it back!_"

she thumps the other girl's head against the metal as people begin to cheer and protest. the nameless girl smirks, blood lining her nostrils. her voice cracks—

"_no._"

jade knees her in the stomach, "_take it back!_"

the girl continues, "_victoria vega is a useless slut. the both of you deserve to go to he—_"

the obsidian haired girl's eyes widen as jade grasps her neck, pinning her to the lockers. she claws at her throat and jade's hands, her face going blue. jade smirks as tori covers her mouth with her hands.

the tanned girl shakily walks over, delicately placing a hand on jade's back. her girlfriend jumps as teachers come over, yelling at everyone. she removes her hand, watching the girl drop to the ground and gasp for air.

tori whispers, flicking her brown eyes up to pale green ones: "_jade?_"

jade stays silent and gulps, looking down at her hands. she raises them up by a millimeter, and finds a spot of dark blood, a spot of the other girl's blood. she breaths:

"_oh my god._"

the phrase runs through her head—_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_—as she runs out the doors.

**;;**

tori calls her over and over again as silent tears—damn _hormones_—fall down her face, as she strokes her stomach with a free hand, and as cat starts friendly petting her head. tori sniffs, leaning into the touch as robbie bites his lip, wondering if he should start an amber alert (how has he grown to care?) and andre begins spilling out tons of cuss words from his mouth.

"_dammit, jade, what the hell? why were you so fucking __**stupid**_**, **_tori needs you—oh my god, jade—_"

it goes on like this for a while, the gang sitting at the picnic table jade and tori sat at earlier. they'd ditched school earlier, something tori will be thankful for in about five minutes.

tori tries calling jade again, getting the dial tone—again. she gasps, pain searing throughout her abdomen.

cat's voice is strained as tori shakily stands up, "_tori?_"

tori opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. robbie pales as she stares at andre, who hurriedly runs to his car, the others following suit.

"_robbie, robbie—__**call the hospital.**_"

tears flood tori's eyes and the knife almost disappears, one thing going through her head.

_.  
jade, please._

**;;**

jade runs down the sidewalk, getting glares from people swerving around her. her glares right back at them, before pushing them away and moving forward. what she did to that girl, she has no idea _why_ she did it—but she did, and oh my god, she was a monster. jade stops and gasps, almost about to run into the road as a semi-truck rolls by. her hands shake as she looks at oncoming cars. she lifts a foot, maybe—

no.

jade rolls her lips into a thin line.

no.

she's so fucking stupid, tori needs her and godammit she needs tori. jade takes in a deep breath, walks toward a stranded building and leans against it. she pulls her phone out and presses number four—andre. he answers halfway through the first ring.

"_andre! where are—_"

"_you are such an __**ass,**__ jade! tori's in fucking labor!_"

what?

"—_we're at schnieder's hospital._"

he hangs up.  
jade runs—  
_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

**;;**

jade rams the door to room two-b with her shoulder, almost falling in as the door swings open. a nurse is tending to tori's iv. jade's chest heaves as cat looks up from her magazine, justin beiber printed hugely on the cover. she glares at jade, before taking tori's hand and looking back down. jade falters, blood flooding her entire system as she looks at her girlfriend (or _ex_. jade shudders at the thought—who knows?)

she takes a step forward, "_tori, i—_"

"_save it._"

tori keeps her eyes at the ceiling, trying not to let the oncoming contraction show. her voice is as hard as stone.

"_just shut up jade._"

jade looks down and nods, lifting her foot as if she's leaving. tori snaps her head to her girlfriend, the knife's tip poking out of her hospital gown. is tears the bed when she slowly sits up. cat looks up worriedly. jade gasps, "_tori! sit do—_"

tori hurriedly rushes out, "_i won't forgive you so quickly._"

she looks at jade with desperation in her eyes, and jade nods, walking towards her; she sits in the other plastic chair by her side. tori sighs as jade pushes her down gently, and twists to her side as much as she can. cat takes this as a cue to leave, and kissing tori's forehead, she walks out.

tori smiles softly, grasping jade's hand. the other girl stays silent as tori looks up at her.

"_i love you._"

jade breaths in quickly through her nose, before gulping—"_i love you too._"

tori beams, blood gushing from her back as jade does the same. jade leans down, her breath hot on tori's tan skin as she connects her lips with tori's.

jaded blood mixes with magenta, and they both smile into the kiss, skins starting to heal.

**;;**

tori's chest heaves as she gasps for air, the doctor saying she needs to push on more time. she gulps, her head going hazy, jade's grip on her hand the only thing keeping her sane. she screams on last time, before hearing a baby crying. tears cloud her eyes as a nurse wraps her baby in a towel, before handing it to her. she smiles softly at the teen.

"_it's a girl._"

tori opens her mouth, although no sound comes out. the baby wails in her arms, red and wet and bald, but she thinks her… _daughter_ is beautiful. she looks up at jade, finding her girlfriend trying her best not to cry. the nurse gently lays a hand on her shoulder.

"_what's her name, sweetie?_"

tori gulps, looking down at the infant, "_elizabeth,_" she looks up at jade, whose smile quickly fades.

"_elizabeth what, jade?_"

jade closes her eyes, shaking her head—"_no, no—i—i can't—"_

tori rolls her eyes despite herself.

"_i'm making you._"

jade blinks hurriedly, nodding, "_elizabeth…_" she gulps, "_elizabeth taylor vega._"

the nurse smiles and the baby cries, in the direction of jade.

and so, a new knife is implanted in their hearts, along with andre and cat and robbie, who all come in later. jade and tori roll their eyes at their anxious looks, knowing full well what's going to happen.

**;;**

**ten years later.**

"_mom! mom, look at what momma did!_"

"_oh my god, liz! would you—_"

tori walks into the living room, grocery bag at her hip; she rolls her eyes and smirks.

"_wha—_"

she gasps, finding a hand painted-looking banner hanging over the fireplace, saying '_hey mommy'_. jade glares at her daughter, who smiles with mock-innocence, and playfully jabs at her mother, "_i get it from you._"

jade rolls her eyes, ruffling elizabeth's, or liz's, hair, knowing it was true. tori rolls her eyes, she turns to her wife, who sighs.

"_don't look at me like that! cat was the one who made me make it, and like i didn't even work that hard and oh my god, i'm fucking pregnant but that's okay, right? erm, yeah—_"

she plops the bag on the wood floor and walks over, leaning her head on jade's, she smiles, before giving her a light kiss—liz screams: "_oh my god, my eyes!_"—on the lips. tori takes in a breath, smiling at jade who blushes (a rare sight), and places a cool hand on her stomach.

"_hey,_" she breaths—"_it's okay._"

and it is.

it's great, and it's wonderful, and it's fine.  
and it's them, in all their fucked-up, perfect glory.

**;;**

_fin._

**;;**

ending notes – **Omfg I've been work so hard on this, so you better fucking review. Longest writing ever, super proud, yadda yadda yadda. I was going to say something else but I forgot so whatevs. Also, I usually have typos n' stuff. Tell me if you see any, please. :b**

**I LIKE YOU.  
IF YOU REVIEW I'LL LOVE YOU, JS.  
SO REVIEW. **


End file.
